Misery
by Hola-Meg-a-Cola
Summary: cuddy fest prompt #114. Cuddy/House: Late night TV-watching.


**Title**: Misery  
**Author**: Hola-Meg-a-Cola  
**Pairing**: House/Cuddy  
**Rating**: R  
**Summary**: cuddyfest prompt #114. Cuddy/House: Late night TV-watching.  
**Setting**: Before the season 4 finale.  
**Author's Notes**: I had written a House/Cuddy fic before where they would drink and watch soaps, so when I saw this challenge, I knew I had to write it. Also, I know House watches "Passion Prescription," but dammit, I love the idea of them watching _General Hospital_.

-v-

"God, House, change the damn channel," Lisa Cuddy complained, sipping from the opening of her green bottle. She had stopped counting how many of those wicked bottles she had gone through, but could confirm that she was indeed drunk. Drunk, and watching _General Hospital_ on a Friday night. With Gregory House, of all people.

House himself was finishing the last of his own beer, his leg perched on the coffee table. The television flashed across his flushed face; he, too, had drank too much. But this wasn't uncommon as of late. Cuddy had become House's new drinking buddy in Wilson's absence, and it was almost a ritual for her to be at his apartment every Friday night.

"Are you kidding? Robin's confronting her baby's father about the harassing comments left on her blog, and you want me to change the channel?" House asked, raising his eyebrows. "Get your priorities straight, Cuddy."

Scrunching her nose at him, she turned back to the television, attempting to focus on the 'story.' Lisa never really watched soap operas; when she was a young teenager, she would occasionally watch them with her mother (who shared the same unfortunate addiction to _General Hospital_), but would only watch in sheer fits of boredom. At House's place, he of course controlled everything they watched, so she would have to plead for something else.

"We've been watching for over half an hour, and I have yet to see _the_ hospital," she snarked, pushing away her dark brown curls from her face.

"Its summer," House shot back, rubbing his bad leg slightly. "The kiddies aren't in school, so the writers try to bring them in by focusing on the teenagers on the show. They're too cool to work for the hospital, so we have to deal with this crap."

Cuddy nodded her head and reached for another beer. She attempted to open it, but came into some trouble before she succeeded. Placing the bottle to her mouth, she let the bitter liquid slide down her throat. Yes, she was drinking more than she normally did, but dammit, it was their day to drink.

"Easy with fire water," he joked, the alcohol beginning to affect his speech slightly. His attention was now gone from the television and back at her, blinking once.

Placing her bottle in her lap, she refocused on him. "If I'm not mistaken," she retorted, amazingly without slurring, "you're still working on a big case, and I can't have you going into work with a hangover. I have to deal with enough complaints about you."

Avoiding her, House turned back to the television. With a start, he leaned forward, pointing at the screen. "There," he stated, "there's your damn hospital, Cuddy."

Sure enough, a scene was taking place at the Port Charles General Hospital, involving Elizabeth and Jason talking about their son. Cuddy rolled her eyes. "There is nothing medicine related going on here."

House sighed. "It's not about the cases. It's all about _them_, the doctors. And God, what I would give to have as many slutty nurses here. Our nurses are prudes, _trust me_."

Cuddy raised her hands in defeat before rubbing her eyes. She was approaching her limit, and knew she needed to stop. "All right, House, my head is spinning and I need to sleep. No more _GH _for tonight." It wasn't uncommon for Lisa to drink too much and sleep on House's couch. At least in this respect, he had been a gentleman and not bothered her during her sleep, but always made it a point that she was more than welcomed in his bed.

"Come on, we still have twenty minutes left," he slurred slightly, "not until I see the previews for Monday."

Leaning over toward him, she smiled, albeit very sloppy. "I'm going to sleep, House. Watch it in your room." As she began to pull away, Greg leaned forward and kissed her. His tongue was barely in her mouth before she pulled back, an expression of shock almost registering on her face. "No, House," she pleaded, the alcohol she was pounding back all night beginning to assault her at this very moment. "This isn't what these nights are about."

House grunted, leaning closer to her. "There was never any agreement about 'what these nights were about.' I asked you to come over once, because fucking Wilson was with Cutthroat Bitch. You started coming over every Friday then. It's been fun, but dammit, Cuddy, I'm horny, and I know you are, too." Again, his lips met hers, and he deepened the kiss. This time, however, she didn't pull away, and reciprocated it, placing her hand on his stubbled chin.

Finally, she broke away, not lunging backwards like before, but slightly ajar from his mouth, and looked downward. "Fucking would cheapen this, y'know," she slurred, stroking House's chin with her thumb.

He placed his hand on hers, squeezing it almost gently. "I'm fucking miserable, Lisa," he croaked, clearly startling her. House hadn't called her by her first name in years, at least twenty. Her thoughts were interrupted as he continued, "Even if it's just brief… don't let me spend tonight alone."

Before he could speak further, Cuddy kissed him, throwing her arms around him as it deepened. She felt his rough hands wander down the sides of her body, feeling the curve of her hips. They both reeked and tasted of alcohol, but it didn't matter; they were sick of being alone.

House broke the kiss briefly. "My room- now," he stated, attempting to stand up despite his leg.

Lisa looked briefly back at the television. "What about the previews?"

Grabbing her arm, he attempted to bring her off the couch. "I have TiVo," he reminded her, becoming more successful as she began to slide off easily.

Giving in, Cuddy stood up, holding onto House's waist as they walked, or rather, stumbled, into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

-v-

_Fin_.


End file.
